A time I once knew
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Nearly a year has passed since Steve was revived from the ice. The other Avengers notice his depression and learn that Steve misses the time he lived in. A mission against AIM may make Steve's wish to return to his time come true.
1. Chapter 1

**A time I once knew**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Prologue

.

.

"Anyone else but me notice that the old man seems to be even more depressed than usual?" Tony asked to the three present Avengers at the table.

"Tony, it's almost the anniversary." Bruce reminded gently. "It's almost been a whole year since he found out that he's not in his time and that everyone he once knew is gone. He's bound to be a little upset."

"Should we try to talk to him?" Clint asked.

"I don't think he'd talk to us." Natasha answered. "This is a real sensitive subject for him. I doubt that he's going to fill us in on anything. He barely tells us anything that's happened to him within the last week."

"She's right." Bruce added. "Steve won't say anything unless he wants to. The only thing we can do is try to be there for him."

Tony looked at his teammates as he continued to think about their leader. When he thought about it, the only connect to the past that Steve has is his famous shield and the son of a man he once knew.

Only two things in the world. It was upsetting to think about.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve lightly sighed, his mind only half concentrating on the topic at hand. Another team of bad guys claiming to be the best in their field had put together some kind of machine that supposedly could warp reality or matter.

The science always made Steve's mind shut down. That's why he left it to Tony and Bruce to figure out.

"Case and point, this machine needs to be destroyed and the AIM team brought into custody." Fury declared.

"Consider it done." Tony stated as they started to get up from their seats to prepare for the mission.

"Captain," Fury called. "A moment please."

Yes sir." Steve said as he followed Fury into a small conference room.

"Steve, be honest with me for a moment. Are you alright with how things are now?" Fury asked sitting on a chair but Steve remained standing.

"Do you mean the way the world has gotten or something else sir?" Steve asked.

"I can understand how you feel about the way things have changed but I want to know if _you_ are ok knowing that it's almost been a whole year that you've been in this time with us. I can certainly understand if you aren't feeling very happy."

"It's a little depressing sir but I'm trying to not let it get the better of me." Steve answered. "I know my mission and I mean to carry it out. It's the still the same as it was in the forties."

"I know that's not everything you're telling me but I'm not going to pressure you into talking. I'm not like Stark and try to find out every little detail against someone's wishes. But let me know if you think you need some time from all of this. I was going to save this until the one year anniversary but SHIELD has located a safe house for you that we think you'd enjoy. It's a two story house on a private location in the country. You'd have all the time in the world to just get your head straight."

"I appreciate that sir. Thank you. I'll let you know if I do need any time to myself." Steve said.

"Make sure you do." Fury stated. "Captain, I still believe you don't totally realize just how much the world still needs Captain America. Hell, if it wasn't for you the Avengers may not have worked together to beat Loki. We need you Rogers. Don't forget that."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Got a lot of things going on so this chapter is going to be short and to the point._

.

.

Steve felt satisfied when his shield made contact with the last guard, rendering him unconscious. Only a few of the AIM scientists were still standing on their feet and they were pretty much cowering in fear as they were kept in a corner by Natasha and Clint.

Tony was busy trying to learn the tech machine as quickly as he could with the help of Jarvis.

"What does this machine do?" Clint demanded as he kept his bow and arrow aimed at the men lined up against the wall.

"We were ordered to try to make a time machine." One of the men answered with a slight accent. "One that could be used to send someone back in time so that they could change any one of the wars that occured so that the enemies of the allies would win."

"Which war was targeted?" Natasha asked keeping a stern gaze and a pistol ready.

"We were told to target the second world war." the same scientist answered.

Steve durned his attention toward the scientists and noticed all of them seem to cower more when he did.

"You were going to send someone back in order to grab the super soldier serum. Weren't you?" Clint demanded.

"Yes. We were going to steal the complete formula, give Germany the secrets to win the war and return to the new future where we would give our recruits the serum and finish our plans to conquer the world."

"Looks like you won't ever get to find out if it would ever be possible." Clint said.

"That is what you think Avenger." the scientist declared before shouting. "Valkyre!"

The loud hum of the machine got Steve's attention.

"Stark!" he shouted.

"I can't stop it!" Tony replied as a white light began to build up in the glass orb of the machine.

"Captain America!"

The said Captain turned his attention to the scientist that had been bold enough to even speak up.

"I wonder if you are going to try to change your past." he said with a smug grin before everything went white and silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone groan in pain. He felt himself come to consciousness and, as he opened his eyes, realized he was lying on a wooden floor.

Fully opening his eyes, Steve pushed himself off the floor and sat up with a hand to his head. Once the pounding faded, he looked around and noticed that his surroundings were very familiar.

He stood and noticed that there were three others in the room with him. He instantly knew they were Tony, Clint and Natasha.

Looking around the room again, Steve couldn't help but feel that he had seen this place before. It looked like a small apartment. Styled in a way that Steve was very fond of. It reminded him of the apartment he and Bucky...

The soldier froze right then and quickly looked around once more. He now realized that the reason this place felt so familiar was because he had been here before. For a long time.

But it couldn't be possible. He hadn't been in that place since the forties and there was no way that they could be there.

"What the heck is this?"

The soldier turned to his friends who were examining the clothes they were wearing.

Steve's eyes went wide and his breath stilled inside him as he recognized the style of the clothes his three friends were wearing. Slowly, he looked down at himself and saw himself in an all too familiar military uniform.

It was the captain's uniform he'd worn when he'd finally been taken serious about being a super soldier. Right after he'd gotten Bucky and the others out of the Hydra prison.

Natasha wasn't too please with the style of the dress she was wearing. It seemed like something an older woman would wear.

She looked up and saw that Clint and Tony were looking at the clothes they were wearing. Clint looked confused but Tony looked like he was enjoying it. She hated to admit it but he did pull off the suit pretty well.

The spy then turned to Steve and saw that he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He was dressed in a familiar military uniform and looked like he was having trouble just standing.

"Steve?" Clint spoke. "You alright?"

"We're back in 1943." Steve said softly as he leaned against the wall.

"We're what?!" Tony exclaimed. "There's no way that..."

"This is the apartment Bucky and I had, the clothes we're wearing are from that year and everything is exactly the same as I remember." Steve explained.

"So, shouldn't your past self be here?" Clint asked still confused.

Steve pointed to a calender that had small black lines scratched through a few dates.

"The date on the calender is a few weeks after I got the serum. Right now, I should be on the second day of walking back with the men I saved from the Hydra camp. They'll reach the base camp tomorrow afternoon."

"This is crazy." Tony exclaimed. "If this really is 1943 then that time machine really worked. We need to figure out a way reverse that effect and get back to our time."

No one failed to notice the disappointed look on Steve's face at the thought of returning to the future. He didn't look too happy at the thought of having to leave his time period again.

"Steve," Tony said slowly. "You know that you staying here can't happen."

"Says who?" Steve challeneged standing up straight.

Tony did his best not to rise to the challenge. Without his suit, Steve was obviously the strongest fighter in the room. And most likely in the world at the current time.

If they really were back in the forties, then Tony could just recall all the stories his father had told him about the captain. This was a time that was practically ruled by brute force. Not technology. That brought another dim realization to Tony.

The genius Stark didn't realize how limited his abilities would be and only his father would have technology he could be close to relating to. Even then he would be stretching his luck.

"You guys have no idea how hard it is for someone like me to put up with that century of yours." the soldier stated. "If you think that I'm going to leave my time again, you're sadly mistaken."

"Steve, you know that it's going to cause serious problems if there's two of you in one time frame." Natasha said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. It seemed to work a little but it was clear the soldier wasn't about to give up the idea of staying in the era where he rightfully belonged.

"Look, we'll figure this out later. Right now we need to find out if those AIM guys got dragged to this time too." Clint said.

"He's right." Tony agreed. "If they were brought here like we were then they could cause some serious problems with the timeline. They could change everything and make the future ruled by Hydra or AIM. Either way, we have to stop them."

"I already know where Hydra is." Steve said. "They're the only ones in the world who had technology that beat Howard's."

Tony lightly flinched at the thought of possibly having to go see his father. Granted that the Howard in this time was much nicer and a close friend of the super soldier, it was the thought of what he would become that made Tony anxious to see him.

He figured he could try to talk the others out of going to see Howard. It was be a little hard to explain why there was someone with them who looked almost exactly like the man.

"So, this is where you lived before you finally got to be part of the war?" Clint asked looking around the apartment with a dissapproving look.

"This was all that Bucky and I could afford. He was already in the army and getting his pay from there while I was struggling to keep whatever job I could get." Steve answered as he placed a hand on the worn out armchair. "Even then, we were barely making it as it was. We didn't start living better until I finally became a captain and we actually got to eat every night."

The three recalled the very few stories Steve had told them about how hard it was to grow up and live during the Depression.

He'd told them how he and Bucky use to share an apartment and how they would sometimes go a day or two without food because they couldn't afford it until Bucky had finally been accepted into the service.

They could imagine that it hadn't been very good on Steve with his already bad health.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well look around." Tony said, quickly changing the subject. "And we can shop at a huge discount."

"Do we even have money on us?" Clint asked as he checked his pockets.

The others did the same. They quickly discovered that they did have money on them. The same amount they had been carrying when they'd infiltrated the AIM base.

Steve thought with weak humor that the amount of money they each had made them second richest only to Howard.

The amount he alone had could have last him and Bucky for maybe a year and a half or more.

"Come on. Let's go look around this place." Clint said. "You got a key to this place Steve?"

The soldier walked to the small foyer and grabbed a single key that was hanging on the nail.

"Got it." he said.

"Ok. Let's go. I've always wanted to see New York when it was a baby." Tony said as he opened the door and walked outside with the others following close behind.

Steve took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before he followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: MysticFantasy

.

.

No one failed to notice that Steve seemed a little more up beat as they walked down the sidewalk. He was actually smiling.

Not his regular Captain America smile that he would give the public but an actual happy smile. One they had yet to see while he was in their time.

_I'm going to feel like a real jerk when we find a way back to the future._ Tony thought.

"Man, this place seems so...deserted. Compared to New York in 2012." Clint exclaimed.

"Not as many cars in the streets, more people walking, manners...Completely different." Natasha agreed.

"This is a lot better than the crazy way New York is in the future." Steve said. "Less complications."

"Hate to say it but I agree with him." Clint said. "Maybe we should all stay. We could form SHIELD. What do you think Nat?"

"Keep Fury from being director is tempting." Tony said. "But no. None of us can stay."

Steve bit his lip to keep from saying anything. He wanted to tell Tony that he was going to stay here no matter what.

This was his time. The time that he'd been born into and grew up in. This was his rightful home.

Not the confusing and technology ruled future.

"Hey." Tony said in amusement as he walked over to a shop window.

Steve lightly smirked. Past, present or future, Tony was still drawn to whatever precious technology was around.

In this case, the 'newest' model tv.

"Man, what a dinosaur." Clint mused and noticed Steve giving him a playful glare. "No offence Cap."

"None taken." Steve chuckled.

"It's amazing to see how things have changed." Natasha said before they continued their way down the street.

"You're telling me." Steve agreed.

The four came to the corner and noticed they were now standing in front of a grocery store.

"Since we're going to be stuck here a while, we may as well supply ourselves." Tony said.

"Might as well." Steve said. "I don't ever get to see my apartment again. After tomorrow I'll be in London and then sent off to be in the war."

"Good. Let's go grocery shopping." Tony said then lightly shuddered. The three felt themselves grin. Tony was not the person to do his own grocery shopping. This was probably the first time that he would ever have to pick out his own food.

They walked into the store and Steve right away recognized it to be the same one he's gone to all his life. First with his mother when he was young and then with Bucky when he was older.

"Wow. Look at these prices." Clint mused looking at the bread that was priced at ten cents a loaf.

"And you called this expensive at one time." Tony said as he grabbed a few loafs and placed them in the shopping cart Natasha was pushing.

"Not anymore." Steve said as they continued down the aisle with Tony and Clint gathering food items and placing them in the cart.

"Will it seem weird if we're getting this much?" Natasha asked seeing that the cart was nearly half full.

"If I'm recognized, no." Steve answered as they made their way to the dairy section.

"Good." Tony said placing a few cans of evaporated milk in the cart. "Boy, this is going to be interesting to taste."

"Don't worry. I had to learn a few tricks with that was avalable." Steve said.

"Sweet." Clint mused as he carried a few wrapped packs of steak and placed them with everything else.

When the cart was totally full, and Clint now having to push it because of the weight, the four headed to the available check out.

Steve supressed a smirk when he saw the surprised look the cashier had when she spotted everything in the shopping cart. It wasn't every day when someone could walk into a grocery store and leave after purchasing a full carts worth of food.

With the food totalled and placed in bags, Tony offered to pay since he claimed he would never get another chance like this again.

In total, the groceries came out to a total of sixteen dollars and twenty two cents.

Being use to handing any amount of money over, Tony casually handed the woman a twenty dollar bill.

"Why is she looking at him funny?" Clint whispered as he held onto a few bags.

"It was really rare for someone to hand over that big an amount of money at one time." Steve answered as Tony collected his change and reunited with the group.

"She was looking at me funny." he said as he took bags from Natasha and they began their way back to the apartment.

"It wasn't every day four people would walk into a store and buy enough food to last them three months and afford it." Steve said.

"What was the most a small family could afford?" Natasha asked as they walked around a corner and spotted the apartment close by.

"Weekly...about four, maybe five, dollars." Steve answered. "And that was stretching it a bit."

"Wow." Clint said in amusement. "And here I thought that a coffee from Starbucks was cheap."

Steve lightly smirked as they walked up the stairs of the building. Upon reaching the right door, the soldier unlocked it and they all entered. They then went into the small kitchen and put everything away.

When all of the food was put away, Natasha saw Steve gazing at the open fridge where Clint was putting away the last of the food.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That's the first time I've ever seen the fridge full." he answered.

"Hey, understandable." Tony said. "Times were tough during the Depression."

"Yeah, they were." Steve said.

"Anyway, we should now concentrate on how we can find those AIM agents. If they were brought here like we were." Tony said as they moved to the living room.

"Any chance they would try to team up with Hydra?" Clint asked.

"Possible." Steve answered. "Hydra is the only force known on the planet that has technology more advanced than America right now. If they go to Schmidt, tell him what's going on, then who knows what will happen. The future that we came from may not exist or..."

"Or Schmidt could find a way to stop you." Natasha stated. "With the AIM agents here, and knowing about your discovery in the ice like a lot of others, they could tell Red Skull about everything that happened."

"With that kind of information, they could stop the only threat to them." Tony continued. "The only way to prevent the time line from getting destroyed in any kind of way is if we find those guy first."

"And if we can't?" Steve asked.

"Then we'll look into other options. Options that may get a little strange when we face them." the inventor answered.

"You mean, having to go talk to Howard and my past self." Steve figured.

"You guys might have to talk to my father. Knowing that he'll have a son one day may cause a change in time. Of course that might happen anyway if someone sees that you suddenly have an exact identical twin that came out of nowhere."

"Then we'll have to head to London as soon as possible." Steve said. "It's possible that the AIM agents may go there first. When I had infiltrated the Hydra prison camp, I discovered a map that had locations of other factories. Right now, my past self should be leading those men toward the American camp. Tomorrow they'll be there around ten in the morning. The AIM agents could try to stop me from giving the information of the factories."

"Then London it is." Tony declared. "Let's rest today, talk a little more, eat and figure out a battle plan by tonight."

"Can I get out of this stupid suit then?" Clint asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha looked up from peeling potatoes and smirked as she watched Clint stare in wonder as Steve cooked at the wood burning stove. She, Clint and Tony hadn't the faintest idea of how to use the items available to them from this era.

Steve was their only hope to know how to get anything done. She found that things were now reversed and they now had to ask Steve how things worked and she had a feeling that Steve was enjoying that fact.

"You really cooked on this kind of stove?" Clint asked as Steve opened the stove to toss in another piece of wood.

"Yes." the soldier answered as he grabbed a hand towel to wipe his hands. "What part of 'couldn't afford anything else' are you not getting?"

"The first, middle and last part." Clint answered with a smirk. "Kidding Cap. I'm just amazed that this was how you lived before you became the symbol for America."

"Things got a little better after getting the serum." Steve said as he grabbed a skillet and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. "Speaking of which, we're gonna have to sleep here in the kitchen tonight."

"Why?" Natasha asked as she began to cut the peeled potatoes into small slices.

"It get's cold at night and this is the only source of warmth besides two blankets. Those won't be enough to keep us warm throughout the night. Barely did anything for me. So unless we want to catch our death's, we need to sleep here in the kitchen." Steve answered as he grabbed a steak and placed it on the heated skillet just as the front door opened.

"I have returned." Tony's voice announced.

"We noticed." Natasha replied as she continued to slice the potatoes.

"Well, guess you won't like the frilly dresses I got you." Tony said as he walked in with his arms weighed down by shopping bags.

"If you did get me anything like that, I will kill you."

"I didn't. Just something closely related. So, how's dinner coming?"

"May take a while since it's got to be done one at a time." Steve answered turning over the steak with a fork. "I already told them but we have to sleep here in the kitchen tonight because it'll be too cold."

"Then I'll go get more blankets." Tony insisted.

"Still be cold." Steve said.

"Well, I'll go get more anyway. Want to come Clint?"

"Sure." Clint answered and followed the inventor out the apartment.

"I think they're having too much fun being here." Natasha said standing and walking over to Steve with the bowl of cut potatoes.

"I think so too." Steve agreed as he took the bowl with a smile and placed them in a cooking pot.

"So, are there a few things that you'd want to change since we're back in your time?" Natasha asked.

"Well...there's only one thing I want to change." Steve answered.

"What's that?" she asked.

"One night, I was looking for Peggy at the base in London and I got cornered by one of the receptionists..."

"I get it." Natasha said with a small nod. "She was that woman who took your first kiss."

"Yea. Peggy walked in when it happened and she wasn't very happy about it." Steve said.

"I think we can do something about that." Natasha said. "Peggy will be your first kiss and you won't get shot at."

"That was some night." Steve said. "Even Howard was scared of her from then on."

Natasha chuckled.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ok. I give. You were right." Tony declared walking through the makeshift curtain and into the kitchen.

A blanket had been nailed up over the doorway in an attempt to keep as much warmth in as possible.

"Told you." Steve said leaning his back against the wall and wrapped in a blanket.

"Yeah, yeah. Man, how did you make it through these nights alone?" Tony asked as he sat by the table on which Clint was already asleep on top of.

"Wasn't easy." Steve answered. "Had to sleep here in the kitchen lots of times and just suffer through it."

"Sorry but no wonder you were always sick."

"No offence taken."

"Let's get some sleep guys." Natasha said. "We have to leave for London in the morning."

"Yay." Tony said sarcastically as he laid down on the hard wood floor and tried to fluff his stiff pillow.

"Don't worry Tony." Steve said. "We won't be in London long. Just long enough to take care of a few things."

"I won't have to run into my father will I?"

"No." Steve answered. "We'll just be there long enough to find out if some of the tech can be made to get back to the future."

"I didn't fail to notice that you didn't mention _all_ of us are going back." Natasha said as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Steve?" Tony questioned.

"We said we would talk about it when that time comes." the captain replied.

"Well, we know you'll do what you think is right." Natasha said through a small yawn.

"What she said." Tony muttered sleepily.

For a while, Steve stayed awake as his friend's fell asleep. When he believed they were truly asleep, he quietly moved out from under Natasha, tossed another log into the stove to keep the fire going and then moved to the cold living room.

He sat alone for a while before he noticed Natasha walk in wrapped in a blanket and holding another.

"Thought you might be cold out here." She said walking over and drapping the blanket over him.

"Thanks." he said and was a little surprised that she sat down next to him and practically curled up next to him.

"Steve, do you really want to stay here?" she asked softly.

"Yes." he answered honestly. "This is where I belong and I really think it would break me if I left it again."

"I can understand that." she said. "But...do you really think we would like it if you stayed here and we were without you?"

Steve stayed silent as he thought over Natasha's words.

It was true that everyone he knows and loves are still alive right now but the Avengers had somehow become like a new family to him.

Sure he was technically older than them but he had secretly look up to them a few times. He was like a lost child looking up their older siblings for guidance.

Would he be able to leave the Avengers if he decided to stay in this time?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _To _LEPrecon,_ I am a woman. _^^

.

.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Tony asked as he eyed the plane that would take them to London.

"Yes, Tony. It's safe." Steve answered with an annoyed tone. It was about the fifth time that Tony had asked that question and it was starting to get on Steve's nerves.

True that the only planes Steve had ever been on himself were the aircrafts that took him from country to country that belonged to the Army but he knew that the regular airplanes for regular people were safe to travel in.

He just chalked Tony's behavior up to his normal spoiled self and being use to traveling in that fancy private jet of his.

"How long will the flight be?" Clint asked as he tried not to scratch at the itchy hat he wore.

"Should be about twelve or so hours." Steve answered.

"The exact time I take a nap." the archer remarked.

"Give or take where you actually take it that is." Natasha replied with a smirk.

"Should I even ask?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Yes."

Steve chuckled at the three as he waited for the announcment that their plane was ready to board. He took a look around the airport and what he could see outside.

This would once again be the last time that he would be able to see _his_ America. _His_ country.

If everything went according to plan and they were able to get back to the future, he would once again be torn away from his time and be tossed into the confusing future.

_"Attention passengers. Flight 237 for London is ready to board. Flight 237 for London is ready to board."_

"That's us." Clint said as he grabbed his small suitcase that had the clothes they had to wear so they wouldn't stand out.

Clint was still trying to convince Steve that his Hawkeye uniform wasn't out of place but Steve wasn't having it.

The four Avengers went to the gate where they handed the attendant their tickets and they boarded the plane.

"Well, this isn't so bad." Tony said as they found their seats.

"Told you." Steve said as he sat down.

"Let's see how smooth the take off and flight are." Tony replied and quickly buckled his seat belt.

"Probably the only time you don't want to fly, huh Stark?" Clint asked with a smirk as he fastened his own seat belt.

"Shut up." Tony muttered.

Steve smirked at the two as he waited for the take off. He felt sad inside knowing that he was leaving his home once again but he knew that this trip was nessessary. The others were set on him going back to the future with them but he was still trying to think of a way to get them to forget about that.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Flight was horrible, decorations were tasteless, in flight movie was horrible..."

"There was no movie." Steve said.

"I know." Tony replied. "I'm just expressing my surprise that we survived."

Steve rolled his eyes at the inventor as they went to collect their luggage. The flight had been completely fine but Tony just had to say something anyway.

Collecting their luggage, the four made their way outside the airport where they were able to get a taxi that took them to a near by hotel. They were able to check in quickly, only getting two rooms, and began another plan.

"So, where are you right now in this time?" Clint asked.

Steve checked the nearby clock.

"Right now I should still be on my way to the London base." he answered. "I'll tell them where the Hydra factories are that I saw on a map during the raid I did and then a bunch of meetings after that. But there's about a two hour gap between those meetings and the time that I talk to Howard about weapons and my shield."

"OK. So we'll need to get into the base and find the lab to see what there is to work with and consider the chance of needing Howard Stark's help." Natasha said.

"Howard would definatly be up for the challenge." Steve said. "But I think we should try to keep it as a last reserve."

"Besides, I'm sure that I can do everything we need to technology wise." Tony said.

"With 1940's technology?" Clint asked.

"Maybe." came Tony's hesitant answer.

"I think you, for once, may be a little out of your league." Steve said.

Tony looked a little offended. Knowing how most technology works was like a second nature to him.

Still, they were waiting to see his reaction when he faced with the current technology.

Steve felt that it was going to be worth the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"So I just go in there, find you, tell you that Howard Stark is waiting for you in the weapons lab and get out." Clint repeated more to himself than to his friend.

"Exactly." Steve confirmed as the two stood in the dark ally. He hadn't realized it the first time but London was actually kinda creepy at night.

"Alright. But won't your past self get suspicious when I show up?"

"Just say that you're fairly new. It was happening enough for me to not know everyone completely." Steve answered.

"Alright then." Clint said and made sure that his 'borrowed' uniform was in order. "Just keep an eye on this guy and I'll be back in a flash."

Steve nodded and watched as Clint made his way toward the entrance. He quickly looked down at the unconscious and tied up soldier they had grabbed in order for Clint to have the appearance of a ninteen forties soldier so he could gain access to the base.

From the shadow's Steve watched as Clint easily made it inside and the waiting game began. He really hoped that it would work and Peggy really could be his first kiss.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint walked around inside the building. No one was paying him any attention and he found it a little amusing.

As he walked through the building, he couldn't help but marvel at everything aroud him.

The paper maps, the typewriters, women wearing skirts and heels...

_Man, I can see why Cap doesn't want to leave._ he thought to himself as he noticed the pretty women walking around. Even during war time, everything seemed so...calm.

Everyone was talking to each other personally. Not over comms or cell phones or web cams. Things were done on paper instead of computers and tabs.

It seemed like such a peaceful era despite the fact that two of the greatest monsters in history were running around Europe.

Finally, Clint spotted his target.

The past Steve Rogers heading to a small half secluded area where a lone blond receptionist was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper.

Quickly, he made his way over just as the woman stood and began to seize the captain.

"Captain Rogers!" Clint greeted with a salute and then stood at attention. His sudden appearance caused a blushing Steve to stand quickly and the woman to stand next to her desk.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked trying to regain his cool.

Clint mentally smirked. His friend really hadn't changed at all since his time.

"Sir, I was asked to inform you that Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the weapons lab. He has a few things that he'd like to discuss with you."

Steve lightly cleared his throat.

"Thank you." he said and started to walk off. But when he was next to Clint, he stopped and gave the archer a good look at. "Are you new corporal?"

"Somewhat, sir." Clint answered as he kept his military face. He was glad that he'd been able to keep it all the years after he'd served. "This is my third year serving but I was just recently stationed here in London."

Then he allowed himself to seem a little star struck by the super soldier.

"I did catch a show of yours and...I admit that I'm a fan, sir."

Steve seemed a little taken off by that information.

"Thank you, corporal. That'll be all." he said.

"Yes, sir!" Clint confirmed with a final salute before leaving. He made sure that Steve went a different direction than the receptionist. He stuck around for a while to make sure that Steve did in fact meet with Tony's father and the soldier didn't get cornered.

Once he saw the famous Peggy Carter enter the weapon's lab, Clint was sure that his little mission was complete.

_Wow. Peggy Carter is hot!_ Clint thought to himself as he hid in the shadow's of the lab, getting ready to leave. _No wonder Steve was chasing after her. Hell, I would do if I'd been born in this time. I don't think I'll tell Steve about that though._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So?" Steve asked as Clint appeared and began to change.

"Went smoothly." Clint answered as he removed the top half of the uniform. "Stopped it right as she was about to get her claws in you."

"Good." Steve said through a sigh of relief. "I can't thank you enough for helping me with this Clint."

"Don't mention it Cap." Clint replied as he removed the boots on his feet and began to wriggle out of the uniform pants. "I did see Peggy though."

"Yeah?" Steve asked as Clint changed back into his suit.

"I can see why you were after her." Clint said. "She was beautiful."

"Yeah." Steve agreed with a fond smile. "Tough as nails too."

"I believe that." Clint said. "I remember the story you told me of how she shot at you."

"Hope that still doesn't happen." Steve said.

"No memory changes yet?" Clint asked as he finished dressed and grabbed his knife to cut the ropes on the still out cold corporal.

"Not yet." Steve answered.

"Maybe it'll happen when we get back to twenty twelve." Clint said.

Steve merely nodded.

He still wasn't sure if he planned on going back with them to the future. The entire time that he was in the future, he found himself wishing he could somehow be taken back to his time.

Every night he prayed that something would allow him to go back.

He finally got his wish but somehow it didn't seem right.

The captain was beginning to think that maybe he wouldn't be able to stay here in his rightful time.

Sure he could hide out until the time came when his past self would crash the Hydra plane into the ice. He could get himself out there and make it seem like he had survived the crash.

He would be able to stay with his friends, stay in the army under the command of Phillips and be with Peggy like he wanted.

But something was making him have second thoughts about the whole situation.

His new friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Maybe you should go find Steve and be his first kiss before Peggy." Tony suggested as they walked down a sidewalk toward a hotel. His reply was a nice hard jab in the ribs. "So, Cap, anything change yet?"

"Nothing." the soldier answered. "It might not happen for a while."

"Maybe after a night's sleep." Tony suggested. "Which I think we should do soon. Messing with the past is fun but tiring."

"There's a hotel only a few blocks away." Steve said. "We can stay there."

"Do they have suites?" Tony asked like the spoiled billionare he is. "I can get us all our own suites but they better have silk sheets. Clean ones. I hate those stiff cotten ones that some hotels use."

Steve gave the man a skeptic look.

"Anything close to silk?" Tony asked and continued to get the same look. "Fine. Cotton it is."

Clint chuckled at his friend as they crossed the street and looked around at their surroundings.

It was so strange seeing London almost a century earlier. Things were so different and peaceful. People had manners, greeted you as they walked by, couples were walking lovey dovey with each other without huge amounts of public display, no kids were running around at this time of night...

_I really can see why Steve is having such a hard time deciding to stay or go back with us._ Clint thought.

"This place is good." Tony said as they came to the hotel. They walked inside the hotel and were able to get two rooms with seperate beds. Since it was a known fact that Tony and Clint stayed up having loud conversations at night, Natasha and Steve took a room together and left the other two in the second room.

"These shoes are stylish but they're killer on the feet." Natasha said as she sat down and removed the heels from her feet.

"I'm going to agree with you on that." Steve said. "I'm not about to try but they look painful."

"Depends on the shoes." Natasha said putting them to the side. "Some are comfortable and others make you feel like you're walking on shards of glass."

"Wow. And I thought our combat books hurt." Steve said.

Natasha smirked before grabbing her bag and heading into the small bathroom. Steve took this chance to quickly change. He loved the feeling of being back in clothing that he was familiar with.

Seeing Tony and Clint twitching and complain about their clothes made the soldier realize even more that he was really out of place in the future.

He was always hearing from Tony that his clothes were 'old-fashioned-grandpa' clothes and Pepper had offered to take him shopping for new clothes. Which she had taken the liberty of doing a little of already.

As Steve laid down, he felt himself sigh in relaxation. Despite that he was back during the time the war was taking place, he felt at peace.

He was back where he rightfully belonged.

"Getting comfy?" Natasha asked as she walked over to her bed.

"I guess." Steve answered. "It's just...I feel like I'm back home."

Natasha couldn't help but notice the fondness in his voice. She could understand his feelings. Being back in the one place that he longed to be in and hating the thought of having to leave it.

"Steve, what would you do if you were able to stay in this time?" Natasha asked.

"It's the chance I've always wanted." Steve answered. "To be back in my rightful time. I don't care if I have to wait the two years between now and the time I crash the Hydra plane and then reappear in time for Howard to find me."

"Do you care that it'll affect the future?"

Steve sat up and looked at the spy.

"How do you think it'll affect it?" he asked in return.

"A lot of things could change." Natasha answered. "Everything that's happened was because you stopped that plane and were nowhere to be found all those years. Imagine how the world would be if you had been around. Maybe there wouldn't be so many villians trying to take over the world or Howard would not have been such an emotionally detached father to Tony. There's a chance that SHIELD might still exist but image the relationship between us if you stayed here."

"How would that affect us?" the soldier asked.

"Steve, you know that I'm older than I really am since I have the closest version of the serum you got. If you stayed in this time, there's a chance that our paths could cross and then there's the chance that I may not go to the good side if that happens. Knowing the Red Room, they would have sent me to try to kill you and vise versa."

Steve sat there for a moment in silence as he thought over Natasha's words.

"I hadn't thought about that." he confessed. "Honestly, I haven't been thinking about anything other than being reunited with everyone I knew. This is one of those once in a life time chances. I want to take it but I know that I have to go back to the future with the rest of you. Even though I really want to stay here."

"Steve," Natasha said softly. "No one can make this choice but you. None of us are going to force you to go back with us. You just do what you think you should do."

The soldier would have continued on with the conversation but Natasha turned the light off and laid down to go to sleep. He decided that he should get to sleep too but he knew that his mind wasn't going to allow him to rest at all that night.


End file.
